


Denial

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 1millionwords prompt 'denial'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> For 1millionwords prompt 'denial'

“No, Steven! No, no, no!”  
Danny’s voice could be heard across the whole office, even though the door to his office was closed.   
“Coffee time, cuz?”  
“Sure: why don’t we head out and pick up an early lunch too?”  
Kono and Chin slipped out of the office, not wanting to get involved in Steve and Danny’s current dispute. The two men embroiled in argument didn’t notice.  
“You’re in denial Danny! She’s 13 now, you can’t keep her as your little girl for ever.”  
“I’m not in denial: there is just no way my baby girl is going to start dating.”


End file.
